


Umbrella Boy | Jikook FF

by littleboyblue



Category: bts
Genre: Jimin is Adorable, Jungkook is whipped, M/M, Oneshot, Umbrella boy, Umbrellas, annyeonghasaeyo jounun bangtan sonnyeondan hyungnim maknae jeon jeonkook imnida, bts - Freeform, cute cute cute, if you’re reading this tag, jikook - Freeform, know that, littleboyblue, sensitive skin, sensitive skin jimin, skin disorder, soft, youre pretty cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboyblue/pseuds/littleboyblue
Summary: Jimin has always had a rare skin condition. The sun would burn him a lot more than others. Luckily, he ran into Jungkook, his umbrella boy.





	Umbrella Boy | Jikook FF

Park Jimin has always had sensitive skin. It would burn up easily even after layers and layers of the heaviest sunscreen, causing it to always look red or pink. He couldn’t bare being in sunlight for too long. Even during Summer, he’d wear long sleeves, pants, hats, face masks, sunglasses, gloves, long socks, anything that would cover him up in attempt to not burn up. 

He hated everything about his skin. He hated how it ached after a day in town. He hated how he couldn’t go swimming with friends. He hated how he had no friends because of it. He hated himself.

Jeon Jungkook, however, did not find a single thing to hate about Jimin. He searched and searched for even the tiniest flaw but never found one. 

Jimin had caught his attention one day after a painful trip to the library. He thought it’d be a quick walk from his apartment. He forgot to put on sunscreen and it showed. His soft pink, turning red skin drew Jungkook in. Jungkook had never seen anyone more beautiful. With his drooped eyes and plump lips, nobody could compare.

Call him creepy, a stalker even, but Jungkook couldn’t help but follow the pretty stranger. He saw how he hid in the shade every chance he could. He noticed how he looked much more red up close. It was definitely a sunburn of some sort but he had never seen someone so sensitive.

His conclusion:  
Fight the Sun. That jerk.

But of course, he had to think of something more logical. So while the pretty stranger quickly disappeared into the large library, Jungkook took it as his chance to make a beeline for the convenience store. 

He looked up and down the isles, searching for what he so desired. It didn’t take long for him to find a small selection of umbrellas and he was suddenly thankful it rained a lot where he lived. He picked out a navy blue one and quickly tried to pay for it. Woah- that’s a little pricey for an umbrella. He put it back and grabbed a cheaper one, this time in dark grey. He checked the price, six dollars cheaper. Yes, that’s better.

With the umbrella in his hand (He kindly refused a bag) Jungkook ran back to the library. He really hoped the stranger didn’t leave already. He waited outside the building, sitting on a bench with the umbrella on his lap. He looked at everyone who came outside. Why did the stranger take so long? Every minute felt like years.

Three years later, a man with a service dog came out and Jungkook couldn’t help but coo. Six more years passed and finally! It was the cute stranger plus a few novels he was holding. ‘This is your chance, Kook! Don’t mess it up!’ his mind screamed. He smiled as he approached the smaller boy. He opened the umbrella and held it over him. 

Jimin looked up, surprised at the sudden relief from the sunshine. His eyes followed the handle of the umbrella to a hand and then to a person. They both stopped and stared at each other. Jungkook was quickly trying to come up with a not awkward thing to say but Jimin spoke first.

“Thank you,” he smiled softly. Nobody ever offered him kindness like this. He held his books to his chest and admired how his skin started cooling down. Jungkook smiled, an almost bunny-like smile. 

“No worries.”

They walked together, Jimin leading the way to his apartment and Jungkook providing the shade. Along the way, they made small talk. Jungkook learned Jimin was a few years older than him despite their height difference that would suggest otherwise. Jimin learned that Jungkook was a passionate singer.

When they made it to their destination, Jimin invited Jungkook inside. They spent the rest of the day together, talking and sharing stories. They hit it off quite well, actually. That’s why now, three and a half years later, they go to the library together. And of course, Jungkook brings the umbrella.

 

*

“Is there any side effects to your skin being so sensitive?”

Jimin leaned back, holding his coffee mug close as to not spill any of its contents. He hummed as he thought.

The two casually sit on the couch of Jimin’s apartment, their usual hang out spot seeing as Jimin couldn’t go out very much. They started going back and forth asking questions they haven’t already asked. This game gets harder the longer they know each other and questions are harder to come up with. It’s been around years since they first met but they still tried to learn new things from each other.

“My body gets hot easily so that’s something..” he mumbled out. He honestly hated this question but Jungkook was oblivious. 

“That’s all? That’s not too bad. At least you don’t get bad rashes or die or something, haha,” Jungkook laughed, trying to make fun of the possibilities. Jimin didn’t find it funny. He went quiet and looked down at his mug.

Jungkook tilted his head. “Jiminie?”

Jimin's eyes watered as he let the weight of the answers take a toll on him. He choked back a sob, making the other jump slightly. Jungkook panicked, worried he messed up. “Hey, what’s wrong? What’s the matter?” He asked concerned.

The smaller boy got up quickly, dropping his mug on the wood floor but luckily not breaking it. He rushed to his room and shut the door quickly. Jungkook mumbled a curse and followed behind. 

Through the door, Jungkook could hear Jimin’s muffled crying. He knocked softly. “Minnie, what’s wrong? Was it something I said?”

Jungkook felt incredibly guilty. He hated seeing anyone cry but it hurt more now that it was his best friend. He tilted the doorknob. It was unlocked thankfully. He slowly entered and when he did, he felt his heart ache. Jimin was sitting on the floor, back pressed against his bed. He held a pillow tightly as he cried into it.

The younger sat next to him. “Jiminie, please. Tell me what’s wrong,” he plead. Jimin sniffled and mumbled something way too low to hear. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “You have to speak up a little. Can you move the pillow?”

Jimin slowly put down the pillow. His eyes were red and puffy. Tears kept streaming down his face. He looked at Jungkook and tried not to sob. 

“I’m twenty four, Jungkook.”

Jungkook was beyond confused. “What’s the matter with that?” he asked carefully. “It’s not that old. You don’t have grey hair or anything, don’t worry” he added quickly.

Jimin frowned. He tried to wipe his tears but they just kept coming. “Jungkook..” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“Nobody like me makes it past twenty five…They said I’d be gone by fifteen… My time is running out..”

Jungkook’s world stopped. He stared at the other, hoping he’d laugh and it’d be a joke. But nobody laughed. 

“Kookie…” 

The younger’s eyes watered without him noticing. He hated what this implied. Would Jimin die already? Was this the end? No. Jimin was still right here. He wasn’t gone yet. He couldn’t grieve what wasn’t lost. 

“Jimin,” Jungkook started. “You’re not like anybody else. You’re so unique in your own beautiful way.” Jimin’s heart fluttered at this. He was still crying but he felt better knowing he had someone with him.

“Kookie, please promise me something,” Jimin said. Jungkook nodded and took his hand in Jimin’s. 

“Anything.”

Jimin took a deep breathe, trying to steady his breathing. “ Always hold my umbrella.. Please.”

*

Neither Jimin or Jungkook wanted to celebrate Jimin’s twenty fifth birthday. They chose to ignore it, pretend that a year didn’t pass.

Part of Jungkook hoped that maybe Jimin was a miracle case. That he’d live a long, happy life. But it didn’t take a lot to notice that the elder was getting weaker. He’d burn up so much easier. His body constantly felt like it was on fire. 

In all honesty, Jimin was terrified. He cried himself to sleep every other night, holding Jungkook close to him. He’d sob until tears wouldn’t form anymore. 

“Why me?!” He’d choke out. Jungkook never had an answer.

They couldn’t go outside anymore if the Sun was out. They’d wait until a cloudy day but even then, Jungkook still had to hold the umbrella so the other wouldn’t burn up.

*

“J-Jungkook..”

The younger turned away from what he was currently cooking. He barely had time to look at the other before Jimin’s knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Jungkook’s eyes widened. He put down the kitchen utensils, messily throwing them on the countertop. He ran to the elders side. 

Jimin was crouched on the floor, softly crying out curses. Jungkook went to lift him up but as soon as he touched Jimin, he hissed from the pain. Jimin’s skin felt hotter than ever, as if he spent the day sitting by a fire when in reality, he was surrounded by fans and ice packs.

“Jimin, you need to get up,” Jungkook frowned, clearly worried. Jimin shook his head quickly. Every touch felt like a punch. He couldn’t imagine getting up now. Jungkook was in panic mode. They had to go to a hospital immediately but getting Jimin up seemed impossible at the moment.

“I’m going to carry you,” Jungkook stated. The other couldn’t even process what was happening but soon he was lifted into the air. It hurt so badly and he couldn’t stop his sobbing. Jungkook grabbed his keys from a small bowl by the door and in an instant, the were outside.

Jungkook hated this. He had to run to his car, trying to avoid the sun as much as possible. He set Jimin into the passenger seat and suddenly hated how he had leather seats. Jimin felt like he was sitting in a volcano. Everything burned so badly.

The AC was on full blast as soon as the vehicle turned on. Jungkook was freezing but he didn’t care. Jimin was his only priority right now. 

The ride into town never felt longer. With a crying Jimin in the seat next to him, seconds seemed to drag on. He suddenly hated the speed limit but he didn’t want to risk getting pulled over and wasting more time.

In a little over 15 minutes, they were in the parking lot of the city hospital. Jungkook quickly grabbed the smaller boy and took off into the building. Jimin was hiccuping, the pain unbearable. 

“I know, Minnie. I know.. Just s little farther.”

Jungkook ran to the front desk and desperately asked for anyone to help. The lady behind the counter was quick to call in the medical staff. Men and women dressed in scrubs soon appeared with a stretcher to lay Jimin in. When he was all set, they hurriedly led him to a room to examine what was going on.

“He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay.”

The younger tried to convince himself what he knew wasn’t true. It didn’t work.

*

 

“Why me?” 

“I’m older.”

“Well, I’m taller. It wouldn’t look right with me in white.”

“Pretty please, Jungkookie? You’d look handsome in white. And black is definitely my color.”

“If it’d make you happy, when the day comes, I’ll wear the prettiest white tux for you.”

“Who said you’d be in a tux? I wanna see you in a dress.”

“Pft, Jimin, that’s too far. You get a white tux and that’s it. I’ll walk down the isle and everything.”

“Holding flowers too?”

“No, no, no. I’ll still be holding your umbrella.”

*

Just as promised, Jungkook found the most dashing white tuxedo he could find. Jimin always did have a preference for black so who was he to ruin that. Not on their day. Part of him felt awkward, being the only guest dressed in white while everyone else sported darker colors. But for Jimin, he bared through it.

A limousine was far too much for today so instead, he drove his own car. He wished Jimin was sitting by him but he had to wait until the reception. Rain gently tapped the window. Jimin would be oddly optimistic that it was drizzling on their day. But hey, at least the umbrella wouldn’t be that out of place.

When he finally reached his destination, Jungkook stepped out, umbrella in his hand. At the door, family members greeted him with hugs and tears in their eyes. 

“Is he inside already?” Jungkook asked nervously. He received nods from Jimin’s mother. He didn’t know if he was ready to see him yet. This was really it.

He took a deep breathe and opened the umbrella as the family went inside to take their respective seats. Slowly, Jungkook opened the door and walked the isle. Everyone watched him make his way to Jimin, some even crying. 

Jungkook’s eyes watered as he looked at the love of his life, styled beautifully in a simple black suit. He had to bear through the tears as he stepped closer and closer. He didn’t feel ready for this yet. Nonetheless, he kept going until he was standing right in front of Jimin, umbrella in his hand.

He closed the floral patterned umbrella and set it gently in Jimin’s hands. He leaned close and whispered something only for them to hear. 

“Park Jimin, I love you so much.”

Suddenly, Jungkook broke down, dropping to his knees as he sobbed by the casket that held his one and only. Jimin’s resting face looked so peaceful, so content. 

Jungkook hated this. He didn’t want to say goodbye. He didn’t want to be at his boyfriends funeral.

But he made a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my quotev! Please enjoy!


End file.
